Dingodile Vs Weiss
Dingodile of Crash Bandicoot (nominated by DENSTIFY1) takes on Weiss Schnee of RWBY (nominated by... Weiss Schnee) Intro A river runs through most of the western half of the maze, traversing all sorts of landscapes before plummeting off into a massive series of waterfalls; the last of which leads to an ocean on the borders of the map, and is parted by a plasma wall barrier. A forest area near this location is where Dingodile is grumpily marching along, burning trees down to make a path. Dingodile: (Incinerating another tree) And anotha one bites the dust. Nowhere left to hid, bugger. I can smell you. Sure enough, Weiss is hiding in some bushes nearby. Dingodile has been tracking her for two miles now, only gaining ground. She quickly runs out to put more distance between them, but is forced to stop at the edge of the cliff. Weiss: Seriously? I ran to the edge of the map, and there was nobody who could take you out for me? Dingodile: There you are! Weiss turns around and slashes with Myrtenaster, sending a spear of ice towards the hybrid standing on the other side of the river, but he effortlessly melts it. Dingodile: So that’s why you’re running; fire vs ice. Sorry mate, but break out the butter, because you’re toast! Weiss switches tactics and coats her blade in fire, but Dingodile just laughs Dingodile: Hah! Nice trick with ya versatility, but too little too late! I've mastered more fire than you could possibly dream of! Yer dead! ‘Dile fires a fireball at Weiss, who closes her eyes and jumps off the cliff to avoid it. Dingodile: Well, that was easy. Let’s hope all the other cheeky wankers in this game are just as sporty with their suicides. As he turns to leave, he notices the river alongside him begin to freeze. It extends out several metres from the edge of the cliff, and he turns astonished to see Weiss standing on a now-frozen waterfall, complete with an ice platform extending out from the cliff. She swings her sword again, and a few sigils shuffle behind her. Dingodile accepts the challenge and steps on to the ice. Dingodile: You don’t think I’m out of my playing field in an ice flow? I’ve got plenty of experience with it! Weiss: Shut your mouth. Or I will freeze it shut for you. Dingodile cocks his gun. FIGHT!!! (Queue Mirror Mirror, 1:06-1:40) 60 Dingodile launches a stream of fire towards Weiss, but she jumps onto one of the glyphs behind her and accelerates towards Dingodile at an incredible speed. With her sword in front of her, she produces enough of a shield to spear right through the flames, and closelines Dingodile with her open arm. The two slide down the icy river, with Weiss skating ahead and extending the ice as she does. When she builds up enough distance, she waits for Dingodile to slide into her and kicks him back out towards the falls. 53 Dingodile points his flamethrower down and uses it as a thruster to slow his descent. He lands on the ice flow and aims his weapon up to the sky. Dingodile: The folks down under send a message from up above! He shoots balls of fire from his gun, which turn into meteors and begin descending on Weiss. Using her glyphs to launch into the air, she is able to run through and slice some of them, but when a massive wave is nearly upon her, she closes her eyes. Myrtenaster glows a shining blue-white, and with a single swing a large gust of wind freezes the meteors and sends them back towards Dingodile as massive blocks of ice. He steps back, smugging, and they imbed the ground in front of him, creating a barrier of sorts. 40 Dingodile: Heh. Just like old times. Using the blocks as a shield, he burns a small hole through one and fires from his makeshift turret. Although Weiss is able to flip over the initial blasts, she tries to run towards his barrier, which he takes advantage of by shooting her feet. The ice underneath her melts instantly, and she falls into the river. Trapped under ice, she is dragged by the current underwater to the ends of the falls, where Dingodile punches through the ice and lifts her out. Still dazed from her ordeal, she can do nothing to stop Dingodile’s melee assault with his claws, his tail and his gun. It ends with him grabbing her from the back of the head and repeatedly bashing her into his barrier, eventually breaking one of the blocks and kicking her through. (Mirror Mirror, 3:09-3:35) 26 Dingodile: Much like this battle, you’ll be done over easy! As he charges up a blast, Weiss rolls over and sticks her sword through the ice in the middle of the frozen river. When he fires, she uses a glyph to accelerate backwards on her back, cutting the ice flow in two. When she’s far away enough to stand, she waves Myrtenaster again and her hair glows white. The block of ice the length of the river, and half its width, rises from the bed and falls down onto Dingodile’s platform. 20 Dingodile: Crikey! He is barely able to scamper to the safety of the grass on the cliff edge before the block crashes down, shattering the platform. Weiss lifts the remaining ice in the river and, with a flurry of cuts, turns it all into shards that fly at Dingodile. Creating a wall of fire with his gun, he destroys the onslaught, but Weiss breaks through with her sword now on fire. Dingodile is able to whip out an Australian hunting knife and ignite it to clash against her blade, and the two have a short duel. Although his short stature works against him, Dingodile manages to grip Weiss with his tail to throw her off balance, and blasts her in the face with his flamethrower to knock her down. 11 Dingodile: Good night, sunshine. Concentrating, Weiss gets up and creates several glyphs in the air, and a large clockwork one on the ground. As Dingodile looks around confused, she leaps at him. Glyph to glyph, she traverses the area in super speed, repeatedly slashing at Dingodile before knocking him to the ground. 5'' The area is now bathed in a light white fog, and Weiss is gliding on the ground almost as if she is on skates. At an incredible speed, she glides by Dingodile and continues to slash him with graceful movements, until she puts a hand on his head and a glyph appears beneath him. It knocks him into the air, where a kick sends him flying towards the edge of the cliff. ''1 Right before he is about to fall off, Weiss uses her speed to catch up to him, catch him... and slam him into the ground beside her. K.O!!! (Mirror Mirror, 2:43-2:55) Weiss: Much like my blade, you will rest peacefully, pitiful creature. Destroying his gun, she freezes Dingodile in a block of ice with his head out in the open. Freezing the river once more, she skates down it back into the heart of the battlefield. Aftershock Mystery figure: Well done, well done! Ice triumphs over fire! Not the closest match in my game, but the stronger the final combatants, the better. This melee's winner is Weiss, by KO! Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Weiss: 11 *Dingodile: 2 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 3 *KO: 8 Follow Weiss' path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee